


One Impossible Wish

by Rynne



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynne/pseuds/Rynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock Prime has no desire to return to his old universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Impossible Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Одно невозможное желание](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028362) by [Dreaming_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat)



> I've had this in my head for awhile, but maybe it's appropriate that it came out today, since it fits in with Thanksgiving pretty well. Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate, and happy Thursday to everyone else.

"Yeah, but don't you miss your old universe? I mean, you just got dumped here with nothing. Would you go back, if you could?"

Spock pauses minutely as he clears away the supper dishes. Jim helps him, taking the heaviest dishes with his customary chivalry despite Spock's greater strength, even in his advanced age. Jim has already insisted on helping with small chores around the house, despite Spock's reminder that he is on shore leave.

"I would not."

The reply is quick, almost instinctive.

"Really? Why not? Was it all that bad there?"

His relationship with his father once again deteriorated until they had not spoken for several years prior to Sarek's death. His planet rejected him for his efforts with the Romulans. His old friends died, one by one in a slow parade of years until he could not say there was one single being with whom he felt any particular closeness.

But he could endure that, and did. His work was meaningful, if unappreciated. If not for Romulus's destruction, he would have lived his life there serving the cause of peace without regret.

And this universe--

His planet has been destroyed, in part because of him. His mother died years before her time. His father, uncertain of how to treat him, avoids his presence wherever practicable. His people do not know him. He hides his true self behind a new identity to preserve the timeline, his history and accomplishments wiped away. His human friends are no longer _his_ friends -- with one notable exception.

He looks at Jim, whose eyes are so blue, but still lit with familiar earnestness, sincerity, and concern.

He is not the same Jim. This one has no idea of all the things Spock and his Jim were to one another. And yet...

"It is illogical to wish for the impossible," he says, somewhat deceptively.

He has already had one impossible wish come true, and no desire to turn his back on this unexpected gift. Why should he want to leave?

This universe has James Kirk.


End file.
